Beat of The Heart
by Alixtair
Summary: For every time we meet, every time our hearts will beat. Hatsuharu x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Beat Of The Heart**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a Haru x OC fic. Go to my profile to see the OC, Yoh Takei.**

**Disclaimer: Plus, I do not own Fruits basket and all the rest of that stuff.**

Name: Yoh Takei  
Age: 15  
B-Day: August 13  
Looks: Go to my profile to see  
Info: Makoto Takei's little sister.  
Abilities: Yoh is a psychic, and have the ability to see people's auras and sense soundwaves.

Personality: Yoh is a mellow person, punk-goth, lazy-as-hell. So lazy in fact, she wouldn't even cross the street to save her own life. Her green highlights and face tattoo is instant washout but she always put it on after she wakes up. A music lover, she never goes anywhere without her headphones. Yoh's dream is to be part of a band.

* * *

A faint yawn escaped her lips, as the young girl sat up to scratch her head. She staggered into the bathroom to brush her pearly whites and comb her shiny black Asian hair. Before getting dressed, our young heroine decided to get some breakfast. Sliding down the railings of the stairs, Yoh Takei managed to get to the kitchen in one piece. Fixing herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, Yoh noticed the box said that there was a prize inside. Grinning like a little monkey, Yoh stuck her hands into the cereal box, digging around for the mystery prize.

Just then, her older brother, Makoto Takei, walked into the kitchen staring at her in disbelief. "What are you doing Yoh?! People have to eat that!" He stated, trying to pry the box out of the girl's not-so-delicate hands.

"Not until I get my prize!" Yoh screeched back, "My prize dammit! My prize!!" Realizing this was a waste of her time, Yoh licked her other hand and attempted to touch Makoto's face with it, but he pulled away just in time.

"That is sick. You are a girl, not a beast."

"Get a life, Nii-kun, one that does not involve you being a dork."

"Hmph!" He fixed his tie. "Well, see you at school."

"Huh?" Yoh asked, dumbfounded, "You're going already?"

With a shine in his eyes, he stated, "I am the student body president, which means I must be early."

Makoto leaves, and Yoh reluctantly (lazily), crawls back up the stairs to take a shower, get dressed in the girls' uniform, put on some instant-washout-hairdye, and a purple star tattoo on her face (which was the prize in the cereal box). It was her first day at this new school, and Yoh wanted to look her best. ...er....the best that her laziness will take her anyways.....

_**~At School~**_

Entering the office, Yoh noticed how cold the room and the rest of the school was. That was a sign that her summer really was over. Having Picked up her locker combination and class schedule from the office, Yoh walked down the hallways trying to figure out where everything was, especially her locker. "Locker 18....." she murmured, "Locker 18......Ah! Here it is." Yoh said happily, having found her locker without any difficulties. "3.....41.....27.....Open.....I said open......Open dammit!" Yoh sighed in frustration and pulled a hammer out from God-Knows-Where and began beating the locker with it. After a while of vandalizing school property, Yoh decided to take a breather. She tried to open it again, but when she took hold of the locker, it fell off. So now, with a hammer in one hand and a locker door in the other, this was not a pretty sight.

"Um, excuse me miss," Came an indifferent voice from behind you, "But what are you doing to my locker?"

Yoh turned her head to come face to face with a guy with white-black hair. "Your locker?" You asked. "I'm pretty sure this is my locker." Yoh handed him the paper with her locker number and stuff on it. He flips it over and hands it back to her. "Oh...." Yoh says lamely, "It was...locker 81." Both of them stood there awkwardly in silence for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the hammer and locker door in her hands. "here you go." Yoh finally says, smiling, handing him the hammer and locker before power walking down the hall, leaving a very confused Hatsuharu.

**With Haru And The Others**

"So what you're saying is that a green haired girl was at your locker with a hammer and the locker door in her hands?" said an unbelieving Yuki.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Replied Haru.

"Don't make up excuses Hatsuharu Sohma of class 3-D! You really expect me to believe that you didn't vandalize school property? Or that your hair is naturally white when the roots are black?!" Came the annoying voice of none other than "I am Makoto Takei and as president of the school defense force I will not let this treachery con-"

"Give it a break Makoto." Came his sister's nonchalant voice.

"Yoh?! What did you do to your hair?! What did you do to your face?!?!?!?!?"

"Chilax dude. The green is instant-washout and the tatt is from the cereal box I was eating this morning."

"THEN GO WASH IT OUT THIS INSTANTLY IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right over there." He said pointing down the hall.

"That's too far." Yoh replied in a whiny voice.

"I don't care how far it is, go wash it out!"

"Nah, I think I'll go take a nap on the roof." And with that, Yoh started to make a break for the roof with Makoto tailing her and yelling at her.

* * *

**Plz Review......**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beat Of The Heart**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a Haru x OC fic. Go to my profile to see the OC, Yoh Takei.**

**Disclaimer: Plus, I do not own Fruits basket and all the rest of that stuff.**

"Okay class," started your new teacher. "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself, Yoh Takie."

_***5 Silent minutes later***_

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Yoh asked, dumbfounded(once again).

"Who else?!" He yelled in her face. Yoh just pulled out a pack of mints and handed it to him. "Dude, your breath seriously ranks. Thats a student to teacher gift, hope you use it well."  
Everybody bursted into fits of laughter. "I'm Yoh Takei and I..............I can't think of anything to say....."  
"Just go take a seat by Hatsuharu Sohma!!" He yelled pointing to the White-Black haired guy from earlier. Yoh smiled and flashed him a peace sign, but then frowned. "Thats too far T^T."

"I don't care how far! Sit down even if you have to drag yourself."  
Yoh let out a loud groan and dragged herself to that seat.  
Getting bored of the class, Yoh put on her wireless headphones and began listening to one her songs. Closing her eyes and feeling the beat of her music, Yoh forgot where she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

Noticing what she was doing, the teacher threw a wad of paper at her head. That obviously didn't work, considering Yoh was still doing.....whatever it was she was doing, so he then threw a piece of chalk at her head.

Turning her headphones off and placing them back around her neck, Yoh asks, "Can I help you?"

"I was trying to get your attention." He said glaring daggers at his peculiar student.  
"Ok?" Yoh replied, not getting the point. She resumed to putting her headphones back on.

"Don't put them back on!" He yells. She doesn't put them back on.

_***Class bell rings so Yoh power walks to her locker***_

"Okay, lets try this locker thing again. 3.........21........47.....Open...........Open......... I said open dammit!!" _'Ugh, whens a hammer when you need it?'_ She thought to herself, getting irritated.  
"Um, excuse me miss," Came a familiar voice behind you. "You gave me your hammer by accident." He said handing Yoh her hammer.  
"Ah, Arigatou, Hatsuharu-san." Yoh says, doing a few bows. Quickly turning around, Yoh began to swing her hammer back and at the locker, but Haru grabs it from you. She gave him a look of confusion as if saying 'Why did you do that?'

Her mental question is quickly answered when he punches her locker, making it pop open. "Happens to mine a lot." He stated. "A good punch usually opens it though." And with that last piece of advice, he began to walk off.

Hurriedly, Yoh putted her stuff into her locker and ran after the mellow-man known as Hatsuharu Sohma. "Dude, hold up!" She says, catching up to him. "You know kungfu?"

"Yes. My Shihan taught me and my cousins when we were kids." He answered the question, taking interest in the conversation.

"Sweet. I learned some moves off of some old kungfu dramas. I'm more of a kicker then a puncher though." Getting infront of him, Yoh extends her hand for him to shake. "We haven't been formally introduced yet. I'm Yoh Takei, and I am your new rival."

He looks at you, smirks, takes your hand, and says "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma and I accept your challenge."

"'Kay....See ya...." Yoh says, about to run off.

"Where are you going?" Haru asks, confused.

Scratching her head, Yoh replies, "I have chorus right now. Music is my life, and if I don't get my voice in shape, I won't have a worthwhile future."

"Then..." he started thinking aloud, "How about we meet up at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Great, then it's a date." He said, with something short of a smile.

"Only if you can dance." Yoh finished, running off, but not before flashing him another peace sign.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beat Of The Heart**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a Haru x OC fic. Go to my profile to see the OC, Yoh Takei.**

**Disclaimer: Plus, I do not own Fruits basket and all the rest of that stuff.**

"Where is he......" Yoh thought aloud. Wandering the massive cafeteria didn't help her find who she was looking for any easier. The cafeteria was so crowded, that a bunch of kids had decided to picnic outside. Not that Yoh cared. She never cared when there was a nice place to relax. Lying under a tree, Yoh decided she wanted the heat to overtake her and take her to a world of wonder and dreams, when suddenly.....

"Yoh-chan!"

Yoh's eyes snapped open as she tried to locate the voice of the enigma who shouted out her name. Looking around, she noticed Haru sitting at a table in the 'picnic' area. He wasn't alone. He had other people there with him.

"Yoh-chan!" He yelled again. "Come over here!"

Our lazy heroine was about to get up when she decided plopped back onto her ass. "Why do I have to come over there? Why don't you come over here?"

After a few minutes of pointless arguing, Yoh gave in and walked over to his table. Taking a closer look at the people he sat with, the majority of them had crazy hair. "Yo! I am Yoh." She said, introducing herself with a bow.

"Yo-yo!" A little girly-man-cross-dresser-thing said. "I'm Momiji Sohma." He said cheerfully.

"Yuki Sohma." Said a gray haired man.

"Arisa Uotani." Said a blonde girl, holding a metal pipe in her hands.

"Saki Hanajima." Said a girl with a long braid going over her shoulder.

"I'm Tohru Honda ^-^." Said an overly peppy brunette.

Yoh looked at the strange group of people around. "What about you?" She said to a carrot top who was sitting with the group.

"What about me?" He replied bitterly.

"Name."

"It's Kyo Sohma. What's it to y-"

~**SPLASH~**

"Why'd you splash water on me?!" Kyo yelled, standing up. He was surprisingly much taller then you.

"I wanted to see if your orange hair was instant washout like mine." Yoh said innocently.

"Then why didn't you splash one of them?!" Kyo pointed to everyone at the table, "They look like freaks too!."

"Cuz you're rude." Yoh stated bluntly.

Kyo grabbed a rice ball and threw it at our young heroine, but she ducked and it hit Haru in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" yelled haru, standing up and looking different? His white hair was suddenly a darker...shade? If that was possible, and his eyes......lost their mellowness?

_'Haru'?_ Yoh thought to herself. Haru flipped the table and he began arguing with Kyo about 'etiquette' or something like that.

"Calm d-" You began, but was cut off by Yuki.

"Careful, Miss Takei." Yuki said, putting one of his hands on your shoulders. "This is Haru's black side. It's his split personality where he uses his anger. This side rarely comes out, but it usually comes out pretty quickly when Kyo and him are fighting."

The last part caught Yoh's attention pretty quickly. "So they're basically rivals?"

"Pretty much." He replied. "It's kinda funny when they fight actually. I wouldn't want to be the one to break them up ^-^.

An unknown anger was being fueled within Yoh Takei. Sticking both her hands inside pudding cups, she jumped infront of Haru. "Haru, you liar! You said I was your rival!" She smothered his face in pudding. Vanilla _and _Chocolate! Yoh then did a roundhouse kick into Kyo, sending him flying. Haru picked up a pie and threw it at her, but she ducked and it hit..........MAKOTO!

"Hatsuharu Sohma of class 3-D! Report to the-!"

~**SPLAT~**

More food began flying through the air until

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!"

"Everybody take cover!" Yelled Uo-chan as she and Hana-chan grabbed Tohru and dove under a table.

~**FAST FORWARD TO WHEN IT"S ALL OVER~**

"I can't believe the three of us got detention...." Yoh sighed, resting her head on the desk in the detention room.

Haru leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe you smothered me with pudding."

"I can't believe- I KNOW YOU TWO!" yelled the, you guessed it, aggravated Kyo.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE III**


End file.
